Catching Up On The Past
by al4c3l0wr1
Summary: The Eleventh Doctor's death at Lake Silencio is a fixed point in time, so it is inevitable. He tries to put it off for as long as possible, but knows that he can't run forever. He goes on a farewell tour, to say goodbye to the people who have travelled with him over his long life. This story is set during his 200 year farewell tour and will eventually feature every companion.


**I've seen a couple of stories about the Eleventh Doctor's farewell tour and decided to do one of my own. This is how I think it should go. Please review.**

* * *

It was quite a pleasant day. Well, for a day in October it was. Ian and Barbara had decided to go for a walk in the local park. Children were wrapped up warm and playing happily, occasional squeals of joy and excitement filling the park. The happy sight made Barbara smile slightly.

"Even after being back a year, it still makes me smile," she said with a sigh.

"Hmm? What does?" Ian asked.

"All of this. Sometimes it can get annoying, but I don't regret leaving." She replied as they walked towards a nearby bench. Her answer made Ian smile.

"Me too..."

"The only thing is... I sometimes worry for him. He's an old man..."

"Yeah..." Ian trailed off, trying to think of something to soothe his wife. Barbara looked at him, perplexed by the thoughtful look in his eyes. Curiosity filled her when she saw his eyes light up.

"What? Ian, what is it?"

"Barbara, I'm sure he's fine. You know what the Doctor is like." He smiled slightly at her confusion. "Stubborn. Hardy. And full of surprises." She grinned and wrapped her arms around him in a tight embrace.

She pulled back slightly, with her arms still around him. "Thank you." She softly said. She frowned slightly as she felt someone watching her.

"Barbara?" Ian asked with a frown.

"I have this strange feeling... Like someone's watching us." she whispered urgently.

They both looked around, and their eyes fell on a young man with longish, floppy brown hair leaning against a tree. He was wearing a dark green overcoat, a pale blue shirt, a pair of black trousers, a pair of dark brown shoes, a red bow tie and red braces, and a tan Stetson. But what intrigued Barbara were his greenish-blue eyes. He looked like he was only in his early twenties, but those eyes seemed to tell a different story. There was a bittersweet expression on his face.

"Ian, that man reminds me of the Doctor." She murmured. Ian turned swiftly towards her. "His eyes...look so old... so wise...so pained..." her voice trembled as her voice trailed off. Ian looked back at the man and he understood what Barbara had said.

"Maybe...he's had...a hard...life" he weakly said, not even believing his own explanation. And he knew that Barbara could tell,

"We could ask him... maybe offer some comfort..." she said, being the considerate person she was. They both looked back at the man. Ian nodded at his wife, and they began to walk over to him. He had been looking down at his watch, so was quite shocked when he saw them approaching him. He abruptly pushed himself up from where he'd been leaning against the tall oak, and turned to leave.

"Excuse me sir," Barbara lightly called as they were not that far away from him when he'd turned to leave. He stopped and took a deep breath in. He slowly turned around to face them.

"Yes?" he questioned, his voice nonchalant.

"We... were wondering if you were alright." She said.

"Yes. Of course I am. Why wouldn't I be?" he answered quickly.

"W-well you looked quite upset. We were just worried about you." Ian explained nervously.

"...Sorry... just got a lot on my mind.." he admitted, a gloomy expression on his face. He suddenly cheered up. "But, it was great to see you two again!" He beamed. "Barbara Wright and Ian Chatterton..." The couple's eyes widened at that. They looked at each other.

"The Doctor." Barbara mouthed to Ian.

"I think so." He mouthed back.

"No...wait I've got that one wrong haven't I? Chesserman...? No! Chatterhouse...? No that's not right either...Chesterfield..." He shook his head again. "Chesterton!" And at Ian's confused and shocked expression he shook his head again. "I really thought I had it that time..." he complained.

"Oh, you have got it right," Ian assured. Barbara smiled softly when his face lit up.

"We were both just a bit shocked... You remind us of..." she trailed off. But when the man looked hopefully at her she felt hope well up inside of her. "Doctor?" she asked. He smiled gently.

"Hello again." The Doctor simply said. The young couple smiled widely.

"Just as I'd said before Barbara, the man is full of surprises." Ian said.

"That's me!" the Doctor announced.

"But how? How are you so young?" Barbara inquired.

The Doctor lightly shook his head. "Oh... I'm not young Barbara. I'm a lot older than I was when I travelled with you two. I only look young. But I wouldn't be considered very old by my own people." He stated.

"How long has it been for you then?"

"At least 600 years... maybe a bit more... possibly a tiny bit less..." he said. "Anyway, me and Susan are Gallifreyan. Or- more specifically- we're Time Lords." They gave a slight nod. "Time Lords have this ability, called regeneration. I regenerate when my body becomes old, mortally wounded or terminally ill. The process changes my physical appearance and alters my personality. It's a way to cheat death." He explained. "You met me in my First incarnation..."he smiled slightly. "I'm now in my Eleventh." Barbara gasped in shock.

"You are a danger magnet Doctor." Ian chuckled. His statement also making the Doctor laugh slightly.

"I'm sorry though..." he apologised sadly.

"What for?" Barbara asked, confused by the Doctor's sudden change of mood.

"I'm currently on a farewell tour... Trying to put off the inevitable for as long as I can... Saying one last goodbye to all those I've met over the years." He confessed sadly. "A group called the Silence want to prevent me from getting to a place called Trenzalore. They want to prevent me from revealing the answer to the First and Oldest Question in the Universe."

"What is that question?" they both asked.

"Most of the companions I've had over the years have asked it. Including you two... Think back to when you first met me."

"Doctor who?" Ian whispered, confused. The Doctor nodded.

"To prevent me from ever getting to Trenzalore, they are going... going to kill me." He said the last words hastily.

"You've got a plan though, haven't you?" Barbara questioned, her voice pleading with him.

"It's a fixed point in time. Fixed points can never be altered, otherwise the whole universe would crumble." He explained. The looks on their faces shattered his hearts. He pulled them both into a gentle hug. "Don't worry. I've lived a long life, and my farewell tour is going to last another 200 years at least." He comforted. He felt tears prickle at the corner of his eyes. "I didn't want to die without saying goodbye to you two. And saying thank you."

"For what?" Barbara asked, sniffing lightly.

"You two were my very first human companions. You both inspired me to take on more human companions. You changed my view of humans, and made me a better person. If it wasn't for both of you, then I wouldn't be the man I am today. You were both fantastic! And not only that... You are two of my closest friends!" the Doctor whispered as a few tears rolled down his cheeks. "And Ian," the Doctor said, turning to the man. Ian looked at him confused. "I received your letter." Ian smiled lightly. "I want to congratulate both of you, for your marriage." They smiled appreciatively.

"Thank you," they whispered, their voices ever so slightly trembling. Ian had a couple of tears gliding down his cheeks, and his eyes were glazed. Barbara was silently sobbing.

"I just want to ask you for one thing," the Doctor said, looking between his two friends.

"What is that?" they both asked.

"Please... Never forget me... or any of our adventures...and...enjoy your lives..." he pleaded. The couple smiled and nodded.

"Of course Doctor!" Barbara cried.

"It would be hard not to forget you. You're a good man, Doctor." Ian stated.

The Doctor smiled and whispered his thanks. He walked in the direction that he'd originally intended to go when they'd approached him. Ian and Barbara turned to each other, looking into each other's eyes. Ian put his arm around his wife and Barbara leaned into him with a kind smile. They turned their gazes back on the Doctor, and saw him approaching the beautiful, deep blue police box. He pulled out a key, unlocked the TARDIS and opened its door. But he hesitated for a moment, and then turned to face his two former companions. With teary eyes he waved at them. And Ian and Barbara waved back, both with tears rolling gently down their pink cheeks. The Doctor smiled widely and shouted out "Thank you!" to them.

They shouted back "You're welcome Doctor! Thank you too!"

"You're very welcome Ian and Barbara Chesterton-Wright" came the shouted reply back, accompanied with a wide, bright smile. All Ian and Barbara could do was laugh at his comment. They waved as the Doctor entered the TARDIS and smiled at the familiar memory of the engines whirring noise.

"Good-bye Doctor! We'll always remember you!" Ian and Barbara promised as their friend disappeared forever. With tears still rolling down their pink cheeks, slightly red noses and glassy eyes they set off home. The whole time they hoped and prayed for their friend.


End file.
